A Second Go
by TakersSoaLady23
Summary: Mark is married to Michelle. Sara is with Dave. Gunner hates both of his step-parents. Mark still loves Sara and vice-versa. What will happened with these two couples? Taker,Kane,Michelle,Batista and others
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Go**

**Note to the readers and Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing from the Wwe or the undertaker. Read and enjoy Review please and tell me how I did on my first fanfic.**

"Ughhhh!" Gunner pouted "Gunner stop whining!" Mark boomed, "It doesn't look good." "Nor does Michelle" Gunner whispered. "What was that boy?" Mark glared

Gunner shifted uncomfortably fixing his tie hating for his dad to be mad at him. Specially cause of that dumb bimbo.

Today Was Mark and Michelle's wedding. Gunner didn't know if was the bumps his dad had taken in the ring or if he was on something but he couldn't find one reason to he would marry _her! _She was dumb, a slut and most of all a gold-digger.

"Nothing dad, I'm going to head out and find Gracie and Chasey", "Alright just no funny business alright", knowing his kids was capable of anything ,Mark responded Gunner walked out mumbling some incoherently.

Michelle was overjoyed to marry Mark. She finally succeeded her plan to break up that bitch Sara's and Mark's marriage. Really it wasn't hard work they were on the verge of divorce any way. She just swooped up and finished the rest. After all who couldn't resist her! Everything was going to work out well except for those damn ankle biters.

Glen Marks on- screen brother and best friend walked in the room. "You ready man?" Glen asked Glen stomach didn't sit well with this but if his best friend was happy who was he to protest. "Yeah man bout ready to marry the woman of my dreams." Mark responded

Glen rolled his eyes "Yeah right sure _woman of his dreams!"_ Glen thought, Glen was sure Mark was just trying to cover up a broken heart over Sara and cover up with lust for this bimbo.

Michelle's father her down the aisle. Michelle grin was beaming outwardly but inwardly she had a smirk on her face. Her plan would be complete in a few minutes.

_Later at the reception_

Sara stood in a far back corner heart breaking at the site of Mark and that home- wrecker dancing and smiling. But she had no one to blame but her self for her pushing Mark into another woman's arms. Sara sighed She thought a few nights of tears and pain she would be better but no that site was shattering her heart again. Sara knew she had to move on from Mark but how when she was the father of her children and the love of her life. She was pathetic she was going after a man no longer hers. Breaking her from her thought she heard her daughter Gracie shouting her name.

"Mommy can we go to Disneyworld when daddy gets back from his honey sun?" Gracie pleaded Sara faced scrunched up in confusion then it dawned on her that she meant honeymoon.

Sara chuckled picking her daughter up "Honey its honeymoon and I'm not sure Daddy might have to go to work when he gets back but you can ask him" Gracie squealed and jumped from her mom arms to ask her dad. Sara tried to think of stuff to get her mind off Mark her thoughts held were Mark.

From across the room Gunner could see how Sara was gazing at his dad. Gunner brain caught an idea it would be his job to make his family complete again without that blonde idiot.

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Second Go**

**Note to the readers and Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing from the Wwe or the undertaker. Read and enjoy Review please **

"Hey Sara" Dave Batista said "Hey Davie." she replied "So how ya been?" he said, "Good I've been hanging in there, oh congrats on being champion "She replied "Thanks it's was a challenge getting it from Taker" he laughed

He saw a slight glimpse pain and hurt in her eyes. "So nice reception right?" rubbing his neck awkwardly "Yeah" she whispered quietly "Hey umm I was thinking maybe we could catch up sometime like go out for dinner?" he asked quietly hoping she would accept "Umm…''she looked around and saw Mark and Michelle kiss. "Yeah sure here is my number" she gave him her number.

Mark watched them from his seat. His blood boiling as he watched Dave hit on Sara. But he no holds on her. He had Michelle and he was determined to start over with her. They said three times a charm.

Michelle lips brought him out his heated gaze at them. "Baby can't you wait till our honeymoon?" she purred rubbing on his chest "Yeah sure baby" His mind still occupied

Daddy! Daddy! Gracie yelled jumping on his lap "Yes baby?" As he arched an eyebrow at her, "Can we go to Disney world when you get back pwease?" Michelle rolled her eyes secretly damn brats. "Well baby girl I'll see okay I still have work okay" he replied Gracie squealed hugging Mark around the neck. Mark chuckled tickling her calling her a brat

Gunner was busy gawking at girls. So far, he had been slapped twice; six phone numbers and two kisses. He smirked father like son. Now he just had to work on his damn father problem.

_Later On the Honeymoon_

"Babe you said we were going to spend time together alone before we went back to work!" Michelle whined and pouted "Michelle don't start we are I just have to spend time with my kids to you know that, I don't want to argue right now" Mark said rubbing his forehead She always complained about the simplest things Sara never did. That made him smile a little but it was quickly wiped off by Michelle voice. "I'm sorry honey but you know how I get when don't have no time alone." "Well now, we do so let us make the best of it."

As he pulled her to him, making her straddled him on the bed. Junior is not getting happy with his abandonment I think your little lips could solve that. Michelle dropped to her knees and pulled his cock out and proceeded to lick and suck his cock.

_In Texas_

"Gunners are you sure you will be okay?" "Yes Mom" he replied Gunner always thought of Sara of his mother. Okay my cell phone will be on at all times call my phone for anything.

The doorbell rung before he got to reply. Sara opens the door when she saw Dave in a light blue and white button up and some black slacks with those black sunglasses on. Jesus that man sure knew how to dress up.

"Hey you look nice" Dave complimented "Thanks so you do" "You ready to go" "Yeah just let me get my purse."

As they got in the truck, her phone started to ring. She checked it and its said Mark. "Mark?" She whispered

She answered "_Hello" "Hey Sara its Mark" "Yeah Hey" I was going to ask if you didn't mind, can I take the kids to Disney world? "Sure Gracie asked me already." '"Okay I'll pick them up when I get back?" "Babe get back in bed," Michelle seductively said "So yeah I got to go Sara talk to you later." "Yeah" she whispered hurt in her voice _she hung up

Dave look at her still driving "You alright Sara?" Evident that something was wrong. "Yeah I'm fine", not wanting him to think she was pathetic. He reached over and rubbed her hand. She smiled at him. Dave was now determined to erase her pain. Dave treated her like a gentleman the whole time, opening the door for her, pushing out her chair. Sara forgot all about Mark and Michelle.

"So did you have a good time?" David asks, "Yeah thanks Dave" "So can I um take you out again" Dave said nervously "Sure" Sara smiled "I'll like that" He kissed her surprising her She touched her lips somewhat startled "I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean to." "Just give some type of warning next time. Dave puff out a breath he did not know he was holding in. "Okay" he said glad he didn't mess his chances up, as he helped her in the car. Sara smiled things were starting to look up in her favor maybe she could get over Mark.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Second Go**

**Note to the readers and Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing from the Wwe or the undertaker. Read and enjoy Review please **

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"That's was the best two weeks ever babe." Michelle said leaning over to kiss Mark as they were driving home "I'm glad you had such a nice time babe." Wait until we- she got cut off as her phone started to ring.

'_Hello" "Hello Michelle this is Vince" "Hey Vince" _This caught Mark attention looking over._ "I need to meet with you immediately to talk to you about your upcoming storyline, so when is this quickest flight you can you catch to Connecticut?" "Umm I can catch one tomorrow morning" "Okay talk to you later Bye Mrs. Callaway" "Bye Vince."_

She hung up and Mark look over. "What was that about?" He asked Vince needs me to meet me for my new storyline ASAP. "Michelle seriously we suppose to take the kids to Disneyland Wednesday" "I'm sorry babe you know how it is" Mark sighed "I'm sorry I just want a little more time with you to get started making a few babies" as he reached over and kissed her neck. Michelle rolled her eyes "I know baby I will make up to you".

_**Texas **_

Dave and Sara cuddled on the couch watching a movie. "Hey babe Mark and Michelle are going to take the kids to Disneyland so were going to have at least a week or two together." Sara said, "That's great I know how we can use the time" he bent down to kiss her, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance but like always Dave powerful tongue won. They pulled away gasping for air.

Then the kids came in shouting "Mommy mommy Gunner is scaring us with his mask!" Sara put her hands in her head that is why she did not have a man half of the time: kids. "Gunner stop scaring your sisters, girls stop running and screaming." Sara said "Mom I'm just playing with them," Gunner said walking in "Gunner you know they are scared of everything." Kids your father told me to tell you to pack. He and Michelle are going to take Disneyland "Yay" as they ran up the stairs. Gunner cursed in his head he had to find a way to get his parents back together if that was the last thing he does. Sara has to go with us without Michelle.

_**Wednesday **_

Mark pulled up to the house and started to get out the truck but was pummeled over by his kids. He picked them up "Hey angels" "Hi daddy!" they said in unison "You guys ready?" he asked, "Yeah where's Michelle?" Gracie asked, "She had to work sweetheart." Mark replied

Then Sara walked out just getting off the phone with Dave who suddenly had to work. Mark looked up and felt his heart skip a beat at Sara. She had a purple corset top with light wash blue skinny jeans with purple and black rime stone stilettos. Damn she is sexy! He thought.

"Hey Mark" "Hey Sara" "How are ya?" "Good you?'' she sighed, "Kind of sad because I'm about to be bored" she chuckled "Why?" I thought you and Dave ,he clenched his name through his teeth were going to spend his time together?"

He would never going to get Sara she divorced a wrestler to go with a wrestler. What did Dave have that he didn't? He quickly shook those thoughts out his head he was with Michelle now.

"We were but he had to go back on the road" "Where's Michelle?" "Same road"

"Mom why don't you come with us it'll be like old times" Gunner chimed "Naw guys I'll just stay here don't want to intrude on your times with your Dad"

Gracie tugged on Mark arm he bent down and she whispered "Daddy invite mommy she sad" "Okay baby" "Sara why don't you come along?" "You sure?" she hesitated "Yeah me and the kids would love for you to come." She smiled

"Okay let me go pack right quick and I'll be right down" She was happy Mark wanted her there too. Mark cursed silently Oh shit! He was going to have to control his self around Sara. He was man he should not be affected by her but damn was he going to have to remind his self that he was married. She brought up old feelings that he tried to lock away. This was going to be one hell of a vacation.

_**Review and tell me what you think **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the Late Update, I own nothing from WWE or anything you recognized. See you at the bottom! **

_**Reminiscing**_

After 14 hours on the plane, the family was at the hotel.

"Kids your going to have to share a room." Said Sara "Aww why I don't want to share a room with these brats!" Gunner whined, "We don't want to share a room with you either stinky feet!" Gracie all but yelled "Booger breath" Gunner replied, "Shut up or yall can stay in that damn room till the end of the trip!" Mark boomed "Yes Sir" they said quietly

"Sir excuse me we cannot rent out 3 rooms we're booked to capacity "the hotel clerk said

"Shit" Mark grumbled quietly staying in the same room as Sara, same bed, Lord give him strength. "Think of Michelle think of Michelle think of Michelle" He said repeatedly until his dirty thoughts of Sara naked underneath him were gone. "Oh Jesus there it goes again"

Sara narrowed her eyes when he said that. "Bastard how dare him!" I am not going to attack him. I will sleep on the goddamn couch before I sleep with him, knowing in her head that was a lie.

They made their ways up to the room. "Kids tomorrow we will start our fun but tonight y'all needs your rest." Mark said tiredly "Okay "they replied." Order y'all some dinner and put it on my tab"

Sara walked in the room and went straight to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. Mark called Michelle to see how she was doing.

"_**Hey babe" Mark Said "Hey Mark" replied Michelle "What'cha up too?" "Nothing about to go out with the girls" Said Michelle "Oh well just wanted to say I love ya and be careful" said Mark He was not about to tell her he was alone with Sara even though she wasn't possessive, Mark wasn't stupid. Every woman had her suspicions. "K you too bye" She replied and hung up.**_

Sara walked out in a tank top and some sweats. Mark just drooled at the mouth of her curvy body.

"Hey umm after I take a shower you want to watch a movie or something?" said Mark. Sara wanted to snap at him about his comment earlier, but not about to ruin the vacation for the kids but she replied calmly and wisely, "Sure I don't care, I'll order room service too"

Sara phone buzzed and it was a text from Dave to ask how the trip was.

Just as Mark got out of the shower, room service came. "I got you a steak with a baked potato," Sara told him

They sat down and ate but Sara couldn't help but glance at his lips, his tongue darting out to catch the ranch dressing spilling from his lips. She felt a little hot so she turned on the air conditioner.

"Hot" Mark asked her. You have no idea Sara said in her head but replied "Yeah." "Umm want to watch a horror movie? "Asked Mark Sara replied yeah but if I start screaming it's your fault.

Mark popped in the movie and they sat on the couch. He was starting to get hot to so he took of his shirt. Sara looked how his muscles rippled. Sara about was slowly staring to lose her self-control. "Hey you want anything while I'm up?" Mark asked she just sat there.

Sara! Sara! She snapped his fingers in her face. He snapped out of her daze "Yeah Mark?" "You alright?" "Yeah just a lot of things on my mind."

Not about to tell him she was just practically fucked him with her eyes. "I wonder if it's about Dave?" He though silently, I don't want to come off as nosy or jealous? "Ya want to talk about it?" He said gently

"Let's just watch the movie." "You know I'm here if you ever want to talk." Sara nodded but felt like just shouting at him that she still loved him.

During the movie Sara ended getting so terrified she ended up in Mark arms.

Marks breath on her neck though was started to make her shiver.

"Cold?" Mark asked looking down at her and pulled her closer in his arms. Mark avoided the warning in his head. She looked up and replied "No". "Why ya shivering then darlin?" He asked "The movie" Sara lied "Don't worry I'm here to protect ya" Mark replied eyes twinkling amusement. She looked and hit him "Not funny." "You keep hitting me and you're going to be in a world of trouble," He said in his undertaker voice.

She hit him again and he swiftly pinned her to the couch. He lowered his face to her and whispered, "Bad girl" She said, "Well punish me."

He gently put his lips to her and pulled her in a passionately kiss. He teasingly drew his tongue out his mouth and licked around her lips, she moaned and opened her mouth. His tongue met hers in a breathtaking kiss. Mark skimmed over her breasts to her stomach to the top of sweats. He teased her through her underwear where she was damp ass hell. He grew painfully hard at that. Sara whimpered and he moved her panties aside and circled her clit. She rocked her hips and moaned. He pushed one long finger in her and gently slid in and out of her wet pussy, and then he added another. "Cum for me" He said huskily Sara almost came at his voice. He quickened the pace and before long tensed up and her body arched up, trembled violently, and came. He licked her sweet juice from her fingers "Sweet as Honey!" he said. She captured his lips again even more erotic and passionately this time. He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck. Suddenly there was a loud noise. They jumped apart and looked around to see that it was Sara phone. Sara looked wide-eyed at the screen seen that it was Dave and ran into the bathroom. Mark cursed and flopped back on the sofa. That was to damn close. Sara sat in the bathroom tears falling from her eyes not believe she almost had sex with her Ex- husband. That could not ever happen again.

**Wow, they were pretty hot and heavy. What going to happen for these too next? Next chapter it will be revealed. Please Read, Review, and the Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
